Lone Wolf No More
by jediryu
Summary: Terry Bogards finds love once again. Will he keep it? Read and find out. Reviews please. If you don't know the Fatal Fury characters, see the animes Legend of the Hungry Wolf, Fatal Fury 2 and Fatal Fury: TMP
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: _

_The Fatal Fury characters and King of Fighters are the exclusive property of SNK. Any Street Fighter or Final Fight characters are the exclusive property of Capcom. I don't own them, I'm just borrowing them for a little while so please don't sue._

**Lone Wolf No More**

**By**

**jediryu ©**

**Chapter 1**

Terry "The Lone Wolf" Bogard began to fidget in his rental tuxedo. When his younger brother Andy and his fiance Mai Shiranui, asked him to be at their wedding, Terry had gladly said he would. He just didn't expect to be standing next to the best man, Joe Higashi, who in turn was standing next to Andy. In fact, he had expected to be in the audience, maybe as an usher or something.

Being up front right now though felt to Terry like being in a "King of Fighters" tournament. In fact, he found himself wishing that's where he was. At least there, with all the lights on the ring and the fighters, you almost didn't know there were spectators everywhere. Here though, he could feel every eye on him. Or so it felt like.

Looking out over the assembled guests, Terry could see Kim Kaphwan, the Tae-Kwon-Do fighter from Korea, with his wife and their two sons. Terry also saw his former teammate Ryo Sakazaki, as well as former teammate Ryu and his wife Chun-li. In the row behind them was his friend Tony, whom he had met just prior to his battle with Wolfgang Krauser was now in his late teens with his mother next to him, as well as several others that Terry had met in his travels.

Andy wanted a Japanese wedding for his Japanese bride, but Mai wanted an American wedding for her American groom, so they had compromised and decided on a little of each. Mai wore a Japanese wedding gown while Andy opted for the tuxedo look. Joe, always being the "horn-dog" had already nudged Terry earlier and mumbled: "Bet Andy will have fun getting Mai out of that tonight!"

Terry had ignored the gibe and hoped Joe wouldn't say anything to Andy otherwise, Joe was going to have more than broken ribs after Andy got done with him. All joking aside, even among friends as good as these, there was a limit to even friendly kidding, and while Andy had learned to control his temper considerably better since that first fight with Geese Howard, he could still be a bit of a loose cannon from time to time.

Terry wished with all his heart that Master Tung Fue Rue and their father Jeff Bogard were still alive to see this day. But Geese had seen to it that their father couldn't be there and in turn had taken measures to ensure that Master Tung was gone too, but not before he had passed on the most powerful technique of the Hakkyokuseiken school, the Hurricane Punch, to Terry. At least Mai would have someone to give her away. Now, if the little pervert would just keep his hands off the bride, maybe they could get this show on the road.

Master Jubei "The Demon" Yamada as he was still referred to in the older fight circles was being a surprising gentleman today. "Surprising to say the least." thought Mai Shiranui as she finished her make-up. "Still," she thought to herself, "If that little pervert even so much as touches me where he shouldn't, he'll need a proctologist to extract my fan after I shove it where the sun doesn't shine."

Jubei walked up to Mai at her dressing table and said: "Are you ready child?" Mai put down her make-up brush and said: "As I'll ever be Master Jubei." The wedding gown that Master Jubei had given to her was a priceless family heirloom of his but having no daughters of his own, he had given it to Mai when she told him of her and Andy's impending nuptials. She had tried to refuse the elegant gift but Master Jubei was adamant that she wear it since he viewed her as the daughter he had never had.

The gown had the same blend of pink and white that Mai's fighting outfit had but covered much more. At 5'9", Mai filled the gown perfectly and the old Judo master had commented on it more than once. The big hearted yet short of stature man had agreed to give Mai away and though he hid it well, inside he was crying a river the size of the Columbia. He remembered the shy little girl who first came to his dojo at the tender age of 8, very shy and awkward.

How she had grown and matured over the years never ceased to surprise him. He remembered the first time she had tried to walk the training bridge in order to learn the agility and balance of the ninja, how she was so scared of heights at the time even though it was only three feet off the ground with tatami mats spread underneath to break her fall without breaking her bones. Now, she could balance or jump from almost any surface she chose.

Jubei also remembered his disbelief when she took up the Fan as her weapon of choice instead of the Tonfa or the Sai. He recalled at the time how he thought it would be only a matter of time before she was defeated in training enough so that she would choose a more sensible weapon. It never happened. She quickly learned how to manipulate her fans like a musician did their instrument. Then the blond haired gaijin had come. Mai had been smitten from the moment the two met and finally after all these years, they were getting married.

The wedding march started as Mai got to the open double doors with the diminutive judo master holding her arm. But for the seriousness of the moment, the scene would have been comical. At the top of the short steps that led to the altar, Andy stood looking at his bride to be. The light of love shone in his eyes for all to see as did Mai's love for him. The Priest spoke softly, yet the natural acoustics of the chapel amplified it clearly to the end of the chamber: "Who gives this woman away?" Jubei's voice cracked a little as he said: "I do." Climbing the short stair to stand across from Andy, Jubei placed Mai's hand in Andy's and stepped back down to sit in the front row reserved for family and close friends.

The Priest spoke again: "Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today to join Andrew Bogard and Mai-lin Shiranui in the bonds of holy matrimony. If any person here can give just cause why these two souls should not be joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." When no one spoke, the Priest continued: "Do you Andy Bogard take this woman, Mai Shiranui to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better and for worse, and forsaking all others until death do you part?" Andy spoke: "With all my heart, I do."

The Priest turned to Mai then and said: "Do you, Mai Shiranui, take this man, Andy Bogard to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better and for worse, forsaking all others until death do you part?" Mai said: "With all my soul, I do." The Priest said: Do you have the rings?" Joe reached into the pocket of his tux and held out two rings one on each finger in a "V" sign which Andy then took. After handing one of the rings to Mai, they each took up the other's left hand in turn and said: "With this ring, I thee wed." The Priest spoke after a moment and said: "By the power vested in me by the church, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Andy and Mai's first kiss as a married couple was surprisingly tame for all the love they held for each other, but was no less meaningful. As the newlyweds walked down the aisle, rice flew from every direction as claps and cheers broke out among the guests to see them off to the reception.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Several hours later, the reception over, the newlyweds off on their honeymoon and the guests gone home, found Terry sitting on the front step of the church. Since the wedding had been held midmorning, it was only now getting into the late afternoon as thoughts of his past occupied Terry's mind and he thought to himself: "That was a wonderful ceremony. I'm glad Andy and Mai finally got together. After seeing them dance around each other's feelings for so long, I'm surprised that they finally got married. At least they have someone to care for." Images of Lily and Sulia both came to mind, laughing and happy,followed by images of his father Jeff, and finally Master Tung.

He was back in his usual clothes. Hell, practically the only clothes he owned. Red and white high-tops, white socks, faded blue jeans, white t-shirt tucked into the waistband, red sleeveless vest with a huge star on the back and his long, blond ponytail dangling out the back of his trademark red cap with the piece of stainless steel mounted on the brow. He had just finished pulling his fighting gloves on and picking up his bag as a voice from behind the decorative hedges said: "About time I caught up with you Terry Bogard."

Terry turned to the voice as a slim, athletic young woman walked out from between the rows. She was tall, for a woman, and pretty too. Images of Lily lying broken in his arms and Sulia with the stone shard through her heart caused Terry to mentally flinch. About Terry's height of 6'0", red and while sneakers, white ankle socks, long finely shaped legs leading up to a short red skirt and a loose fitting, red sleeveless top that showed just enough cleavage to distract. She wore wristbands the same color as her shoes, and carried a Tonfa stick in one hand running up her arm. She had long, curly blond hair pulled back in a ponytail above a smooth and pretty face. Terry couldn't make out the color of her eyes but they appeared dark brown. She carried herself like the fighter she obviously was and said: "My name is Maki Renzabura. I've come to challenge you Terry Bogard!"

Terry looked at his would-be opponent, and then said: "Some other time perhaps, but not today." As he turned and started to walk away, he heard the slap of shoes on concrete and saw a red clad blur jump over his head to stand in his way pointing at him with her Tonfa. "Oh no you don't Terry Bogard! I've come a long way to fight you and I will have a match!" Again Terry declined: "Not today Maki. I'm really not in the mood for a fight today. Come find me some other time and then we can fight for as long as you want."

Terry gently shouldered his way past the blond ninja and kept walking in his previous direction. Maki said: "Afraid to fight a girl are you? Scared I'll take the skin of the "Lone Wolf" for my wall?" Terry stopped and looking over his shoulder said: "It takes more than a petty taunt to scare someone who was born and raised on the streets of South Town." Maki said: "Like that should mean anything to someone who grew up on the streets of Metro City?"

Terry ignored her and kept walking as he heard her speak one more time: "I didn't want to start like this but you leave me no choice." Again Terry heard the slapping of shoes on concrete. This time though instead of jumping over him he heard the exclamation of: "Hayagake". The sudden slam of a foot on his shoulder and the pressing of a firm pair of breasts into his back as he felt himself flipping over into a suplex against the ground was unexpected.

As Maki recovered from her Hayagake attack she looked down at the stunned form of Terry Bogard and said to herself: "Damn he's cute but that was all too easy." Maki didn't expect him to get up and was surprised when he did. Terry dusted himself off with his cap, took a fighting stance and said: "Weren't you ever told to be careful what you wish for? You just might get it!" Maki thought: "Cute and strong. Maybe this won't be as easy as I thought."

Maki charged in for a Genko attack. Terry stood there focusing his ki or his spiritual energy until the very last moment when he knelt down and pounded the ground with one fist and yelling out: "Power Geyser!" The sudden explosion of energy caught Maki completely unprepared as she ran headlong into the blast of Terry's second most powerful attack. Feeling the fire-like energy course up her frame, Maki felt her shirt shred as air caressed her bra and the breasts held therein and an involuntary shriek escaped her lips.

Terry saw the result of his attack as Maki hit the ground and slid for a couple of feet, then lay still. Ever the honorable warrior, Terry walked over to Maki's motionless form and checked for a pulse and breathing. Finding them both to be steady and strong, he noticed what his attack had done to her shirt and blushed suddenly at her semi-exposed chest. Taking his vest off and placing it over her, he looked around to see a few startled onlookers. Terry said to himself: "Not good. Where there are witnesses to a street fight, there will be police all too soon."

As Terry finished his thought, he heard sirens in the distance and knew it was time to leave. Knowing that the police would be able to get Maki any medical attention she might need quicker than he could, Terry was still torn for a moment as to what to do when a familiar voice came from behind and said: "Make a break for it Terry; I'll look after her until the police get here." Terry looked behind him to see his friend Tony come up behind him. Tony handed his cell phone over and said: "I'll call you on this as soon as I know where they'll take her. Now go." Terry shot off a quick: "Thanks Tony, I owe you one." and ran off. Tony shook his head and said: "That was still pretty amazing though."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The police were thorough in their questioning of Tony and the few witnesses that had stuck around after the fight. Tony's story was that she was being mugged and about to be raped when he came along and chased her attacker off was taken a little more seriously than the other witnesses' story of the woman starting a fight with some blond man and the energy blast that came from his fist. Tony had inquired as to what hospital Maki was being taken to so he could bring her some flowers (like the good Samaritan he was playing at) when the police let him go after getting his home phone number in case they needed anymore information.

While thorough in the question and answer phase, the police had cut a few corners though, and later, when Tony came back, he was able to recover Maki's tonfa stick. The next morning, Tony called Terry on the cell phone he had given him and told him to go to Mercy General Hospital in midtown where he would meet with him. At about one o'clock in the afternoon, Terry walked up to Tony and greeted him: "Hey there Tony, how you been?" Tony smiled and said: "Just living you know. My mom and I are doing fine. I helped her take some night courses that helped her get a decent job. In fact, I think she's thinking about getting married again. One of the teachers from her night school has been around lately. I'm getting good grades in school and there are some colleges that might be looking at me as a recruit for their martial arts teams."

Terry's face dropped a moment when Tony said 'martial arts teams'. Tony saw the expression on Terry's face and said: "Martial _Arts_ teams, not street fighting like you do. I mean, I know you're powerful and all and I'm still your biggest fan, but I like the philosophy behind a lot of the martial arts I've been studying. Besides, I still remember what you said to me that day . . ."

_Flashback to the castle of Wolfgang Krauser_

Terry stood there with his shirt slightly torn, bruises starting to show and blood still dripping off the hand that he had finished Krauser with. His eyes were shadowed under the brim of his hat and his voice sounded hollow as he said: "You see Tony? Fighting leaves only emptiness . . . it's time to leave now."

_Back to present day._

Terry looked at Tony again and said: "I'm glad you're looking to the martial arts as a guide instead of me now. How is she?" Terry asked to change the subject. Tony said: "She's doing fine. They kept her overnight for observation and I think they'll release her later today. Here, I think you should be the one to give this back to her." Tony said as he handed the tonfa to Terry. He took it and stuck it in his bag.

The two men entered the hospital and made their way to an elevator and from there up to the third floor where Maki's room was. As Terry entered the room, something about it seemed familiar and then it hit him, he had been in this room before. The color on the walls was different but there still clung to it a sliver of Master Tung's presence. This was the hospital room that Terry, Joe, and Andy had brought the injured Master in the hopes of saving him, the hospital where Lily was pronounced dead.

Terry's step faltered at the door as Tony noticed and said: "What's wrong Terry?" The "Lone Wolf" shivered involuntarily as the memories assaulted him. The episode passed quickly as Terry said: "It's nothing Tony, bad memories is all. I don't like being in hospitals." Tony nodded his head in understanding as he remembered how his father had died, in a hospital after a street fight went bad.

Terry walked in behind Tony and saw Maki lying in bed sound asleep. She didn't seem any the worse for wear for running headlong into Terry's Power Geyser. "She looks like an angel lying there" Terry thought to himself. When he realized what he had just been thinking he crushed the impulse mercilessly. "No, never again. I will never let myself care for any woman again; they always die and leave me alone with the pain." Terry thought to himself.

Terry took her tonfa out of his bag and placing it into her right hand he gently squeezed her fingers around the handle. Before he could take his hand away, Maki's eyes snapped open as her left hand whipped up and grabbed Terry's hand quicker than he could see and said: "Why did you come back? Are you here to finish me off?" Terry stood there as he felt her smooth hand in his rough one and said: "No, I'm not here to hurt you again. I just wanted to return your weapon to you. That's all."

Maki let go of Terry's hand and pointed at the closet. "Your vest is in there. Thanks for letting me keep my modesty since you took my fighter'shonor." Terry walked over to the closet and got his jacket. As he put it back on he said: "I don't know where you got the impression that I'm some kind of mad dog killer type but your welcome anyway. You can keep your fighter'shonor; I don't want or need you chasing after me for a rematch to regain it. I freely return it to you." Maki noticed the pain in Terry's voice but before she could apologize, he left the room with a purposeful stride the only clue that she had hurt his feelings when all he wanted to do was look in on her.

Tony caught up with Terry outside again as he called out: "Terry, what's the matter with you? I don't know what was going on in there but she tried to apologize as you left." Terry kept on walking as Tony grabbed his shoulder and pulled him around to face him and said: "Talk to me man. What is going on?" Terry stopped and said: "I don't need anyone else's honor on my conscience. She had to have been trained by a truly dedicated Japanese ninja to speak of losing her fighters' honor like that. I've got enough things on my plate without some kind of old school honor debt following me around."

Tony took a step back at the venom in Terry's voice as he spoke and said: "Don't take it out on me. Tell her that. You might feel better if you did." Terry took a deep breath and letting it out said: "You're right Tony. I'm sorry I snapped at you like that." Tony shrugged it off and said: "No worries man. By the way, do you remember how you said you owed me one for covering you back there after the fight?" Terry's voice went hollow as he said: "Yea. What did you have in mind?" Tony said with a smile: "Teach me how to fight. I like the philosophy of the martial arts and I like the moving meditation of the kata and all but only the fighting aspect is looked on as important at the college level. I don't need to be able to pound my opponent into the mat but I do need to be able to beat them quickly."

Terry thought about it for a few minutes but once he realized that he was in his own way honor bound to repay Tony, he relented and said: "Okay Tony. I do owe you that much at least. I won't teach you how to draw up the ki of the earth for several years yet, but I will teach you in the Hakkyokuseiken School of martial arts." Before he could stop himself, Tony reached up, grabbed Terry's hat off his head and threw it up in the air and said out loud: "Okay!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Master Tung Fue Rue had owned his own dojo and the property adjacent to it for many years before his death. In his will, he had passed its ownership on to be shared by Terry and Andy as they had both been his finest students second only to their father Jeff Bogard. While it hadn't beenvery manyyears since the old master's passing, neither Terry nor Andy had formally taken possession of it. It had sat undisturbed since that time as that some annual investments that the Master had made many years ago continued to pay out dividends which in turn paid for basic upkeep and maintenance.

It was here; in this place that Terry began training his first student, Tony. Andy and Mai returned from their honeymoon two weeks after they left and were surprised beyond words that Terry had stayed in one place for more than a week, let alone reopened the school and taken on a student. Andy remembered Tony from the one time they had met before Terry's final battle with Krauser and decided to help in any way he could. Tony was a quick study and picked up the basics fairly quickly over the next six months. By then, other students were joining the school and Andy, with Mai's help started focusing on them, leaving Tony to the tender mercy of his brother. For a time, Andy pitied Tony.

Unfortunately, with Terry in one place, requests for challenge matches soon started coming in. Most could be ignored, but some could not. One of these that could not be ignored came from a ninja named Guy Takeda, Maki's teacher. Guy came in unannounced that day. Dressed in his reddish-orange fighting outfit and sneakers, he came to the dojo looking for a fight. Tony was looking after the school for the afternoon as well as getting in some solo training of his own when Guy came in. His English was slightly accented but perfectly understandable as he called out: "Terry Bogard! Where are you? I would speak with you!"

Tony lost his focus and his kata at the sudden interruption. He stepped out to greet the, to him, strangely dressed Japanese man and said: "He's not here right now and that's really rude of you to come in here yelling at the top of your lungs! What do you want?" Guy looked over the student standing in front of him and said: "I came here looking for Terry Bogard, not his student. Where is he?"

Tony sighed and said: "I just told you he wasn't here. I don't know where he is or when he'll be back so I'm going to ask you to leave a message or just plain leave. Your choice." Guy said: "You think you can make me leave?" Tony said: "A few years ago I might, no, would have jumped in and tried but even I can tell, though I'm only partly trained, I would have lost then and I know I would lose now, so no, I'm not going to make you leave but I am going to ask you again, will you please leave?"

Guy pursed his lips in thought and said: "You show wisdom for someone so young. Tell your Master that I came to challenge him for defeating my best friend and student, Maki Renzabura, six months ago. My name is Guy Takeda. I can be found at this address when he is ready to pay for his victory." Guy handed Tony a card with the name of an upscale hotel in downtown and left. Tony looked the card over and said to himself: "One thing is for sure, this fight will be one to watch." Walking back into the main training room, he put his anticipation of the fight to the back of his mind and resumed his kata.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Terry was sitting down on a park bench looking out at the water of the small lake in its center and the trees surrounding it. He heard quiet steps on the concrete behind him but chose to ignore it. A shadow fell on him from his left and a woman's voice said: "Mind if I join you?" Terry sat there and said: "Free country, go ahead." The owner of the voice sitting down proved to be Maki. This time though, she was dressed in ordinary shoes, blue jeans and a pink shirt. Setting her purse on her lap she sat there a moment before speaking: "Penny for your thoughts?"

Terryleaned back against the bench and looked over to Maki. She wore her hair the same way as last they met, with just a touch of make-up to accentuate her natural beauty. He said: "Good to see you up and about again. What's it been? Six months or so?" Come for a rematch then?" Maki smiled and said: "Thanks, yes and no. In that order." Terry clarified: "What can I do for you then if not a rematch?"

She said: "I came to tell you that my teacher and best friend, Guy Takeda, has come to challenge you. I tried to tell him I lost fair and square and that I started the fight without your permission but he wouldn't be dissuaded." Terry sat there and "hhhmmmmmed" to himself a moment. Maki said nothing for about five minutes before saying: "So. What will you do?" Terry said: "Ask him to leave me alone." She shook her head and said: "That won't work with Guy. Even though he's a modern day man with a wife, he is decidedly an 'old school' Japanese man in his views of bushido and honor. He won't back down until you accept the challenge or seppuku."

Terry looked up and at Maki in unconcealed shock: "Seppuku? You have got to be joking. This is the 21st century, not the 16th, and this is America, not Japan. He can take his seppuku and put that where the sun doesn't shine." Maki smiled again and Terry thought "Damn she sure does have a pretty smile." The thought came unbidden and was squelched just as quickly. She said: "I thought you might say that but it's what Guy is. I just thought you should know."

Maki stood up and started to walk away, when she suddenly changed her step and came back over to where Terry sat and said: "Would you like to go get some coffee or something?" Caught by total surprise, he blurted out: "Sure." As Terry stood up he berated himself mentally: "You idiot Terry, you stupid, stupid idiot. Now you've gone and done it. Damn. Well nothing for it, you said sure and now you have to follow through."

They sat down at a local diner that Terry was familiar with and spoke of their backgrounds a little. Their training in their respective styles and some of their experiences. Terry was amazed to hear that Maki was one of the fighters who helped Mike Haggar to finally crush the Mad Gear gang. Terry had passed through Metro City a few times in his travels. The fights there had been pretty good, a little fierce at times, but pretty good just the same. Terry had intended to be very vague in speaking of his travels, but without intending to, ended up telling Maki everything from his quest to be the best and avenge his father, his first entry in a King of Fighters tournament, Lily, defeating Geese Howard, then Krauser, Sulia and finally Laocorn Goddamus.

When Terry realized what he had done he began to apologize profusely. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to dump all that junk on you. I'm sorry, I'd better go." He got up to leave and paid the check. When Maki caught up with him outside, she grabbed his hand and said: "Don't be sorry. I'm glad you felt you could trust me with that. I can already see that being able to talk to somebody has helped. If you ever want to talk again, look me up sometime in Metro City. Guy and I run a ninjitsu school there. Speaking of Guy, what do you plan on doing about him?" Terry shrugged and said: "I guess I'll have to accept his challenge. If for no other reason than that he will hopefully leave me alone and go back to his own students. They need their teacher."

Maki said: "I'll set it up then in a neutral place. Okay?" Terry said: "That would be great Maki, thank you." With no thought about it Terry leaned in and gave Maki a peck on the cheek and left a suddenly confused ninja girl standing there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A week later, the two fighters met a little ways out of town. Andy, Mai and Tony had all accompanied Terry just as Maki had come with Guy. Guy stood there with fists clenched in front of his hips and said: "You know why we are here, yes?" Terry said: "Yeah, I know. You feel the need to avenge your student's defeat, but as one of my former teammates said to me once, 'A defeat learned from is better than an empty victory.' Think about it. I already gave Maki her honor back. You don't need to do this." Guy shook his head and said: "Apologies will not give Maki her honor back or the honor of our school. Are you ready?" Terry took his fighting stance as answer and prepared for a fight.

Guy opened the fight with a leaping vertical punch that Terry sidestepped and answered with a spinning back knuckle that Guy avoided. Suddenly the fighters found themselves on opposite sides of their respective starting points. Terry fired off: "Crack Shot!" The inverted kick grazed the ninja's face as he barely evaded the attack. Leaping up and intending to grab Terry by the shoulders for a suplex, Guy was blasted when Terry saw the technique coming and launched into the air with a: "Rising Tackle!" Guy was drilled in the chest by Terry's foot only to be clubbed by the spinning back knuckle portion of the technique as Guy fell to the ground.

Guy kipped to his feet as Terry landed and said: "Very good Terry but it will take more than that to put me down!" Guy ran at Terry again only to disappear a second later. Terry kept his guard up but it was useless as he felt Guy's arms wrap around his chest and Terry felt himself flipping in the air to be slammed to the ground with a suplex.

Mai winced in sympathetic pain as she saw Terry get suplexed. She thought: "Guy is as fast as I am, yet his techniques are different from my own Shiranui school techniques." Terry had gotten back to his feet by this time. He and Guy started trading punches and kicks at point blank range when Mai noticed Maki's eyes never leaving Terry as the two fighters moved around the field. Mai thought: "She can't take her eyes off him the way I can't take my eyes off of Andy when he fights. This could get interesting."

Both fighters were bloodied now; both determined to win this fight. Guy stumbled as Terry saw an opportunity to attack. "Burn Knuckle!" The straight-on energy-clad punch carried Terry across the ground to impact squarely with Guy's guard. The technique still pushed the ninja back several feet leaving shallow furrows in the ground when he followed up with another attack. Terry yelled out: "Power Wave!" as he knelt to the ground and punched the dirt. The Power Wave was the "little brother" to the Power Geyser. Much smaller and easier to avoid due to its mobility, unlike the Geyser which was stationary.

Guy jumped over the attack to capitalize on his speed as he sent a flurry of punches that Terry could only half-block because they were so fast. Terry stepped in and performed a classic shoulder throw that sent the ninja to the other side of the clearing. Guy got to his feet a little slower but came at Terry again to try and use his speed but failed to notice that Terry had both arms straight out from his body, and his legs shoulder-width apart.

Mai was the first to say anything: "Oh no . . .," Andy spoke next: "The Hakkyokuseiken . . ." Tony finished the thought: "Final Attack." Terry began to literally glow as small beads of ki energy came up from the earth and into his legs and body. Guy was already committed to the attack and couldn't stop in time even if he had wanted to. Terry started to float above the ground as he continued drawing in energy and finally called out: "Hakkyokuseiken . . . sen pu ken!"

The sudden tornado swept forward and engulfed the Japanese man in a vortex of dust and small debris. All that could be heard was the sharp sounds of fist and foot impacting a body as Guy was blasted out the top of the tornado, with an involuntary scream coming from him.

Mai and Maki reacted in unconscious unison as they both jumped up to catch the falling man. Between the two ninja women, Guy was brought safely to the ground as Terry recovered from his attack and ran over to make sure that he was all right.

A short time later, a bruised and bloody Guy was awake and kneeling before an equally damaged Terry and saying: "I am defeated. My life is now yours to do with as you please Mr. Bogard. Please grant me a quick death."

Terry knelt down so as to be at eye level with the defeated warrior and said: "You fought well, I was honored, and since you say your life is now mine to do with as I please, here is what you will do. First, I forbid you to seppuku. You will live. You will live not for spite but to continue training yourself and your students. You are a magnificent fighter. I had to dig deep to win. You almost had me. Therefore you will stand and look me in the eye and know that we are equals you and I. I guess I just wanted the win more."

Guy stood and looked Terry in the eye and said: "Domo arigato gosei mashita . . . Terry. Thank you very much." Mai came up to Guy then and said: "When you feel up to it, would you please compare notes with me on our respective styles of ninjitsu? No family secrets or anything like that just basic stuff." Guy looked to her and said: "It would be a pleasure to discuss ninjitsu with you if you will grant me the same thing." Mai said: "Sure. No problem."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Perhapsa week later Terry, who lived in the small apartment over the dojo, was dreaming. _Lily spoke: "My sweet, sweet Terry. I can finally rest now. You are ready to move on. I'll still visit you from time to time, but you won't know I'm there." Sulia appeared next: "My beloved wolf, it's time for me to go as well. I love you and am happy for you. You have someone else now. You'll hear me when the wind whispers through the trees. Farewell."_

Terry bolted upright yelling: "Nnnnoooooooooo." The dream was gone and with it, his loves. Finally though, Terry "The Lone Wolf" Bogard let himself make that last break with his past. He let himself cry and in doing so, his heart healed, as did his soul. The tears poured from his eyes heavily until he cried himself back to sleep through sheer mental exhaustion.

When Terry awoke the next morning, his heart felt lighter somehow. Reaching over to the nightstand, he opened the drawer and withdrew two pictures. The only two pictures he kept close to him at all times. One was of Lily. Terry couldn't remember how he had gotten it. The second was of Sulia from the short time that she traveled with him on their search for the Armor of Mars. He looked at both pictures but felt only peace instead of despair. "Lily, Sulia, I'll always love you both. Thank you for teaching me that I had a heart."

With that, he pulled the envelope that he usually kept the pictures in out of the drawer, put both pictures in it and sealed it. Dropping it back into the drawer, he closed it and got up to start his day.

"Tony has improved considerably over a year's time since he started training with Terry", Andy thought to himself. "Now he can do his kata flawlessly no matter how big a distraction we cause." Tony ended his kata as Terry walked up to him and said: "That was terrific Tony." Tony blushed a little at the praise he received and said: "Thanks Terry. I've been trying really hard." Terry said: "I know you have. In fact, I have a little something for you." Terry handed him a small flat box wrapped in colored paper. Tony opened it as quickly as he could and said with unbridled excitement: "Awesome! My own pair of fighting gloves!" Tony hurriedly pulled them on over his hands and marveled at the exact fit as he said: "Just like yours Terry! Thanks a lot."

Terry's face colored a little at the sincerity he heard in Tony's voice. "No problem. Just my way of saying this is as far as I can take you in your training for now. I know you start school this fall with that college that offered you the martial arts scholarship. Return here in ten years time and I'll give you the rest of my knowledge." Tony bowed low in respect to his friend and teacher who returned the bow in turn.

Later that day, Terry, Andy, Mai and Joe who was in town for a visit saw Tony off at the train station. With them came Tony's mother and his new stepfather. Tony promised to email or write as he got on the train. As the train left the station, everyone waved until the train was a speck on the rails. Tony's mom cried as her son left but her husband just put an arm around her shoulders to comfort her as she thanked Terry for teaching him and the couple left the station followed shortly by the comrades-in-arms.

Joe had come into town to give a seminar and demonstration at Terry and Andy's dojo later in the week. The school was doing well financially and there was a solid core of students developing that would help insure the survival of the Hakkyokuseiken style. The friends sat down to dinner and discussed the seminar as conversation rolled around to more personal topics.

Joe being his lovably tactless self started it off by looking squarely at Mai and Andy and saying: "So lovebirds. You've been married all of a year so far and no kids? Something not going right?" he said with a Joe-style leer. Andy saw the telltale vein on his wife's beautiful forehead throb and knew what would happen next, the leer lasted all of three seconds as Mai whipped out a fan and smacked Joeacross one cheekand put her fan back in her purse before anyone could say a word. The group of friends all burst out laughing as Joe rubbed the red spot where the fan had hit him. Even Joe laughed lightly after a moment. He said: "Seriously though, when is Terry going to have any nieces or nephews to dote over. Not to mention good old 'Uncle Joe'."

Andy looked at Mai and she back at him as he said: "Actually, that's partly why we wanted to go out tonight because in about eight and a half months we won't be around much. We'll be home with our baby." The table was silent a moment. As the notion of Andy and Mai as parents set in, Joe once again broke the tension as he said: "YEAH man. I knew you could do it if you set your mind to it. WOOHOO!"

Andy saw the vein throb again as a matching red mark suddenly appeared on Joe's opposite cheek. Mai said: "That should teach you to keep your mouth shut you pig!" Again the table burst into laughs as Terry congratulated his brother and sister-in-law on their good fortune. Joe did too as he ordered up some Champagne to celebrate with.

Terry spoke next: "What about you Joe. I saw a picture in Martial Art Times magazine that showed a pretty attractive blond on your arm from three months ago or so. Who is she?" Mai pounced on the moment and said: "Joe, you finally got one of your own? What is she? Supermodel, groupie or porn star?" Joe's face reddened in embarrassment as he said: "Come on Mai! I'm not _that _shallow! I"ll admit I had my share of flings as I started in the professional fight circuit but not anymore." He diverted his gaze away from the group and out a window as he said a name in a low voice: "It's King."

Mai said: "What was that Joe, we didn't quite catch it." Joe swore in the Thai language for a moment and said: "It's King. Remember her. You teamed up with her and Yuri Sakazaki for the King of Fighters. You three were teammates for that tournament and for a few more after that as I recall." The table was silent as Terry said: "I remember her but I thought she was kind of . . . you know . . . er . . . different." Andy picked up where his brother stopped: "What Terry is trying to say is that most of us thought she was a lesbian."

Mai jumped into the fray before Joe could say anything: "She is not a lesbian! I can tell you that for a fact! After teaming up with her and Yuri a couple of times we became great friends. Almost like sisters. Our 'girl talk' covered all the bases. Trust me when I tell you that King is no lesbian."

Joe said: "Thank you for that Mai. I appreciate it. I was going to say pretty much the same thing. She's a really nice girl when you get to know her. She always put up the tough masculine exterior so that other fighters would take her seriously. In Thailand, women aren't usually taught Muay Thai. Especially a girl who is considered a half-breed bastard by most people. Her father was a U.S. serviceman in the last days of the American involvement in Vietnam. Her mother was the only daughter of some of the local help at the American embassy in Saigon. King's grandparents were originally from Thailand and told King's mother about their homeland. As soon as they found out the American embassy was going to be evacuated they had to make a choice: Either risk losing their daughter to a human slavery ring, or ask the GI who had been volunteering around the neighborhood to take her with him when the U.S. evacuated."

Joe continued his narrative with: "At the time, only military spouses and their children could leave with the evacuation so in order to do so, she had to marry the him. They did and went back to America with the evacuation, ended up falling in love and having a daughter. Several years later, the GI, now a retired military officer and diplomatic attaché to the American embassy in Bangkok, Thailand, took his wife and daughter with him. King wanted to learn Muay Thai but no one would teach her at first because she was a girl and considered a half-breed by the general public. Then they found this crazy old guy out in the boondox by the name of Xian. She wanted to fight professionally so she learned how to hide her gender and did so for a couple of years before being hired on as a bouncer for a club that fronted for the crime boss Mr. Big."

Mai took up the story from there: "She told Yuri and me pretty much the same thing. In fact, when Yuri found out King used to work for the guy who kidnapped her, she almost quit the team but they made up when King told Yuri how her brother Ryo, had come looking for her and fought her and in beating her, ended up shredding her shirt with his final attack. Everybody in the club found out King's secret and she couldn't work there anymore because all the guys kept making passes at her."

Joe finished the story with: "After floating around for awhile, she decided to stop hiding her gender and decided to fight in the King of Fighters tournaments. That's how she and I met originally when Andy, you and I fought as Team Italy in the same tournaments. She's grown her hair out now and when she wants to, she can turn every man's head in a room with the way she fills out a party dress."

Andy sat back in wonderment and asked: "Is it serious between you two?" Joe said: "I think it might at that. I've never been as comfortable around a woman as I am around her. Besides, it's not every day you meet a woman you can hit and hug at the same time who can hit back just as hard." The friends smiled.

The unspoken subject was Terry's love life. Andy and Joe had been with Terry when Lily died and all three had been with him when Sulia died. Terry broke the silence saying, I'm happy for you all, really. I know why you won't ask me about the subject at hand and while I appreciate it, you don't have to worry anymore. I've finally made my peace with both their memories. Now, while it's true that I don't have anyone in my life at this point, I'm not afraid to look anymore."

There was a collective release of breath from the other three members of the dinner group as Andy spoke: "How about that girl Maki? She seemed pretty taken with you when you and Guy fought six months ago." Mai said: "I saw it too. She couldn't take her eyes off of you for a second." Joe scratched his head and said: "Who's Maki?" Andy, Mai and Terry explained it all so that Joe was up to date. As they finished Joe let loose with another Joe-style leer and said: "Go for it man, it sounds like she really digs you."

Joe ducked the first fan and caught the second and said: "Mai, I admit to being a little slow sometimes, but I'm _not_ so slow as to be hit by the same attack three times in a row so stop trying to hit me okay?" Mai put her fans back in her purse mumbling: "creep," under her breath. Terry said: "I don't know about her 'digging' me or anything, but I do have to admit she was really cute. Maybe I'll go visit her. She did give me an open invitation to come see her in Metro City."

Joe said: "Whoa man. Did you say Metro City?" When Terry nodded yes, Joe continued with: "You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy than in Metro City . . . until you go to South Town that is." Again there was a communal chuckle around the table. Andy spoke then: "If you want to go, then go. The school will be fine without you for awhile. If I need to, I'll fax a message to you at the number Maki and Guy gave us when they left six months ago."

Terry asked: "Are you sure Andy? I don't want to leave the school shorthanded or anything." Andy chuckled and said: "Go Terry. Go and get a girl of your own okay? We'll be fine." Terry said: "Well I guess it's all settled then." Lifting his glass of champagne, Terry said: "A toast then. To a future for all of us." In unison they all said: "A future," and drank their toast. As they left, none of them noticed a dark blue suited man with shaggy brown hair and glasses pick up his cell phone, speed dial a number and say: "Mr. Howard? He's going to Metro City in the next day or so. What do you want me to do?" The deep voice on the other end said: "Follow him for now Hopper. Tell me where he goes, who he talks to . . . everything." Hopper said: "Yes Mr. Howard." And hit the end call button.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Maki? Maki? Maki! Pay attention." Maki narrowly avoided the fist to her face as she sparred in class with one of her students with Guy looking on. The student said: "Sensei Maki? Are you okay?" Maki snapped out of her reverie as Guy came into the ring area of the mat. Guy looked her in the eye and said: "Are you still thinking about him?" Maki knew she couldn't lie to her best friend as she nodded her head yes. Guy said gently: "Go home for the night. If you can't stay focused you'll only end up getting hurt in here. You know that as well as I do."

Maki hung her head in shame. Guy said: "Hey there. Nothing to be ashamed of. You remember how I was before Rina and I got married don't you?" Maki smiled and said: "How could I forget. I kept kicking your butt when we sparred." Guy smiled this time and said: "More often as not at the time. Go now. Take a day off and come back. You'll feel much better for it." Maki relented and said: "Okay. I'll see you in a couple of days then."

Maki went to the ladies changing room as Guy returned his full attention to his students and picked up where Maki had left off only to hear the front door open as the bells hanging from it rang. He told his student to practice his kata as he went to see who had come in. As Guy neared the door, he felt a familiar fighting spirit and was only partly surprised to see Terry Bogard standing in the waiting area, dressed just as he was when last they met, with his hat catching the light of the front lobby and a bag over his shoulder.

Guy's face broke out in a huge grin as he extended his hand and said: "Terry! Good to see you my friend! How have you been?" Terry accepted the offered hand and shook it as he said: "Good to see you too Guy. I'm fine. Just thought I would take up the open invitation Maki gave me six months ago. How are things with you?"

Guy said: "Rina and I are doing fine, thank you for asking. The school is doing well. Everything is going great. Though Maki is a little distracted these days. She almost got hit in class a little while ago by one of her best students. I offered to give her a day off if she wanted it. In fact, she should be getting out of the changing room any time now but let me introduce you to my students. I want them to meet the man who defeated their teacher. Hopefully it will help prevent any of them from getting big heads."

Guy stepped back onto the main floor of the classroom as yelled clearly: "YAME! Class, line up. I want you all to meet someone." Every student in the class lined up on one wall by rank, lowest to highest. Terry had dropped his bag by the door and as a courtesy took his shoes off before stepping on the tatami. Guy spoke again: "Class. I want you to meet the man who defeated me six months ago. This is . . ." Before he could finish his sentence, there was an outburst from just outside the room as Maki came running in and shouted: "Terry?"

Before Terry knew what hit him, six feet of beautiful, blond ninja girl jumped into his arms and gave him a big hug that Terry had no choice but to return in kind. There was a pleasant lilac scent coming from Maki's still damp hair as Terry took in the scent and as much as he enjoyed the feel of her firm breasts against his chest, he set her down so as not to make a bigger scene.

Guy stood there with a carefully neutral face as the line up of students broke into quiet giggles. Guy spoke again: "This man is Terry 'The Lone Wolf' Bogard. Always remember class, no matter how skilled you may think you are, there is always, _always_ someone who knows more than you and knows it better. I relearned that lesson six months ago, and I can only hope it has made me a better teacher as a result. Class, return to what you were doing before andplease giveSensei Bogard the same respect that you would give me or Sensei Maki. Understood?" The class yelled out simultaneously: "Hai Sensei!" And returned to their activities.

Guy walked back over to Terry as he gave him a short bow and said: "Thank you for naming me an honorary sensei. You didn't have to though." Guy returned the bow and said: "I wanted to. I can see Maki is happy to see you as well." This said as Guy looked to see that Maki had not let go of her grip on Terry's right hand. Guy said: "Maybe before you leave you would give me a rematch?" Terry smiled and said: I think I can arrange that."

Maki spoke then: "You can have your turn after I get mine Guy. I fought him first so he's _mine_. Terrydidn't notice the peculiar emphasis on the word 'mine' but Guy did and chose not tospeak of it. Maki said: "How long are you here for Terry?" He answered: "Don't know really. Long enough to see the sights and give you and Guy your rematches. I can see already though, that the city seems different somehow." Guy said: "I'll let Maki fill you in on the details. I need to get back to my students now. Have a nice night you two." Guy turned away and rejoined his class and thought to himself: "She has it bad for him. That's good. She's been unconsciously pouting whenever she sees Rina and me together ever since that trip to Hong Kong when she, Rina and I bumped into Chun-li and Ryu."

Maki took Terry out to dinner where she filled him in on the details of how Metro City had changed. "You're right Terry; the city is much calmer now that the Mad Gear Gang is broken. Originally, they kidnapped Mike Haggar's daughter Jessica to try and get Mike to 'look the other way' while he was Mayor. Haggar, Guy and Cody did the first clean up, but missed some leftovers. A couple of years later, the Mad Gear under the leadership of the mercenary Rolento, came back and kidnapped Rina before she and Guy were married. Mike, myself and a mutual friend named Carlos took them that time. That was a tough fight. Even tougher than the first one. Everything was quiet again for a couple moore years when the Mad Gear came back yet again only this time, they had the backing of the Shadowlaw criminal organization. They framed Cody and got him sent to jail but he escaped long enough to find the evidence to clear his name. In the process, all of us, Mike, Guy, myself, Cody and Carlos got into it and we totally crushed the Mad Gear."

Terry listened and asked: "What happened to Cody and Carlos?" Maki said: "Cody had to go back to jail for a year for escaping but got out in eight months for good behavior. He's been out for a long time now. He and Jessica got married as soon as he was free. They still live here in Metro City and they've got two kids. Mike served as Mayor for a couple more terms and then stepped down. He loves being a grandfather I can tell you that. He also runs a small wrestling school on the other side of town. Carlos was from Columbia originally and he was gunned down about a year after that final fight." Terry could see that the memory of her fallen friend was still hard on her as he said: "I'm sorry to hear that Maki. He sounds like he was a good friend."

Maki dried her damp eyes and said: "Actually, he was more than a friend really but on the bright side, the evidence he was able to bring in before his death helped destroy a huge branch of the Shadowlaw organization that was running all of the crime down in Columbia. So, I know he didn't die in vain." The two fighters continued to talk until closing time. When the manager came out and politely asked them to go Maki said: "Oh my gosh. I'm sorry. I didn't know that we had been here so long. Sorry." They paid the check and Terry left a generous tip for the inconvenience they had accidentally inflicted on the staff and left.

Terry walked Maki home as they continued to talk about whatever came to mind. At her door, she bade Terry goodnight and gave him a peck on the cheek after they made plans to meet the next day. Terry walked away with a little spring in his step he was unaware of as Maki closed her door behind her.

She walked into her living room and looked at the pictures of Carlos she kept there set into their own special place with Carlos's katana sword on a stand behind the picture frames. How he had loved that sword. The day that Mike had come over and given it to her was all the proof she needed to know that Carlos was never coming back. The first picture was of her, Guy, Mike and Carlos after they had gotten Rina back, the second was of their whole group after the final fight that finally broke the back of the Mad Gear. The third and final picture set in the middle of the three was of Carlos and Maki holding each other while sitting on a cliff that allowed a spectacular view of the ocean behind them. Their love for each other was plainly visible in their eyes and the joyful expressions on their faces. Maki bowed to that picture and thought to herself: "Carlos, I'll always love you and miss you, but please don't think any less of me if I take a chance for my heart to be happy."

As if in answer, she imagined Carlos's voice saying: "No problema mi amora, you need to live and be happy too." Maki smiled at the imagined words of her dead friend and lover, and then got ready for bed and be greeted in her dreams by a certain blond haired pony-tailed fighter from South Town.

Outside, across the street from Maki's front door,the blue-suited man from South Town, took out his cell phone, dialed the number from before and said: "Mr. Howard, Terry Bogard has a weakness that can be exploited if you want. Her name is Maki Renzabura. Should I eliminate her?" Geese Howard's voice said: "Not yet Hopper. Observe them a while longer yet and keep me informed. I'll send Ripper to back you up for now." The man known only as Hopper said: "Yes sir," and ended his call.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next two weeks quickly became some of the best days of Terry's life. Maki showed him her city by day and by night. They trained and sparred a little but ended in a draw when neither one would commit to a serious attack on the other. Guy was thoroughly surprised to see his best friend pass up clear openings to attack and more surprised that Terry would allow such openings. His rematch with Terry ended in a double knockout that neither expected. Little did either Terry or Maki suspect the machinations going on out of sight.

Terry had never felt so complete in all his life. Not even after his defeat of Geese Howard to avenge his father or his defeat of Krauser. Maki was delightful company, Terry thought, "I think I'm falling for her." He told himself one night as he got ready for bed.

Maki was feeling the same way. Complete. It was while meditating one morning before meeting with Terry that it dawned on her, clearly and undoubtedly: "I love him. I love Terry Bogard." She decided totell him the very next chance she got she told herself when a crashing sound came from her front door and two men in dark blue suits came running in. Maki picked up her tonfa and dropped into fighting stance when one of the men pointed a strange gun-looking device at her. Instead of the loud blast of a pistol, there came instead a quiet "fooshing" sound of compressed air and a sharp pain in her left shoulder. She looked down and saw a red-feathered dart sticking out of her shoulder. As the world started to spin and go dark, Maki's last thoughts were of Terry. 'Terry, I love . . . you.'

When Terry walked around the corner and saw the commotion out front of Maki's door, his heart lodged in his throat as he ran up to the police line only to be restrained by three officers as he tried to cross the line. "Damn you! Let me go! I HAVE to get in there!" The three officers were strong but Terry was stronger and nearly threw all three off of him as a man in a plain suit and a gold badge clipped to the breast pocket walked up and said: "Mr. Bogard?" Terry ceased struggling at the sound of his last name so formally spoken and turned to the detective.

The detective was a plain man, nothing that would make him stand out in a crowd, Terry observed detachedly: 'Probably makes him a good undercover guy.' When Terry nodded yes, the detective waved him past the police line and said: "Come with me please, you need to see something." Terry felt the all-too-familiar hand of death grasp his heart in a sub-freezing grasp. He said: "Is she all right? Is she alive?" The detective said: "As far as we know this early in the case, yes to both questions. Eyewitness accounts say that earlier this morning, two men in blue suits kicked Miss Renzabura's door in and a few minutes later, these same two men were seen taking, what appeared to be her unconscious body into a gray panel van with local plates on it. We found the van, but there was no sign of Miss Renzabura or her attackers."

The detective escorted Terry in past the officer at the door and into Maki's living room. A room he was becoming familiar with due to his and Maki's getting closer. Drawn on the wall in the living room in Maki's lipstick was a symbol that Terry was all too familiar with. Geese Howard's sigil. The detective pulled on a pair of latex gloves and handed Terry a pair as well. "Put those on please. I need you to look at something. We got an anonymous tip this morning about this kidnapping, about an hour before the 911 call came in from a neighbor. The phone tip said that we need to talk to Terry Bogard. I knew your name because I like to watch the King of Fighters tournaments so that was how I identified you when you got here."

The detective handed Terry a tonfa stick. Maki's tonfa. It had a note wrapped around it that had been read. The detective said: "It's in Japanese and we don't have a translator available yet. I was hoping you could read it since your name ison it. I know that names don't change a whole hell of a lot no matter what the language. I could see it in your eyes that you recognize the symbol on the wall. Care to fill me in?"

Terry could read Japanese though he was a little rusty. The note read:

_Terry Bogard. _

_I have what you want. Come to me at my island retreat where we first fought. You win, the girl is yours. You lose, you lose your life. Come alone. You and I both know that my island is in international waters. If there is the slightest hint of law enforcement, I will personally dissect your girlfriend and send you her body parts one-by-one until you die of old age. I have waited for this day a long time, Bogard. No tricks. Or tomorrow, you'll get your first package._

_GH_

Terry looked to the detective and said: "Yeah I can read it. But I can't tell you what's in it. Maki's life hangs in the balance so I don't think you boys can help. I must go . . . alone." The detective said in a tired voice born of too much experience: "Mr. Bogard. I've forgotten more about the proper handling of kidnappings than you'll ever know. If you try to play the vigilante hero, you will only get Miss Renzabura killed and yourself too more than likely. Even if you do survive, I'll hunt you down, throw you in jail and lose the key for interfering in an investigation. I've got the best men and machines for these sorts of things. Let me handle it."

Terry gave him back the note, pulled off the latex gloves and walked out of the living room. As he left, he said over his shoulder: "In an age of scientific wonders, the human body is still the world's most dangerous machine." As Terry left, the detective said: "Damn fool of a hero, I _knew_ he was going to say something like that. I just wish that heroes weren't always the first to die. Where's that translator dammit!"

Terry ran for the dojo to talk to Guy. He didn't know the ins and outs of this city near as well as he did South Town but found his destination as quickly as he could. He got to the dojo and found Guy meditating. Terry ran in and said: "Guy? Guy there's trouble and I need your help!" Guy's meditation had been unusually difficult so when Terry's concern filled voice came; he stood up to face Terry and said: "What's wrong?" Terry caught his breath quickly and said: "An old enemy of mine, whom I thought was dead, has got Maki. He wants me to come to him alone. I need to find the fastest way to get back to South Town. From there I can get a boat easily enough to go the rest of the way."

Guy now understood why his meditation had been so hard; Maki's fighting spirit had called out to him. He said: "I know who I can call to get a private jet set up, but you're crazy if you think I'll let you go alone. Maki's my best friend. I have to help." Terry said: "You don't understand my enemy the way I do. He said to go alone and I have to or he _will_ kill Maki. You're already helping if you can get that jet set up." Guy couldn't argue the logic and picked the phone up as he dialed Cody and Jessica's number.

Cody Williams was watching 'granddaddy mike' play with his grandchildren. He couldn't help but marvel at how someone who had wrestled both professionally and underground, someone who had gone toe-to-toe with the Russian bear Zangief himself, and come out in one piece could be so gentle with children. His phone rang and he got it on the second ring: "Hello?" Cody said. Guy's voice came from the other end and said: "Cody, its Guy. I wish I could say this was a social call but I need to talk to Mike really badly. His receptionist at his gym said he was here." Cody said: "Yeah he's here, what's going on?" Guy said: "Maki's been abducted and the only one who can get her is standing next to me and needs the fastest plane to South Town." Cody said: "Oh shit! Taken? To South Town? Hold on, I'll get Mike."

Cody covered the mouthpiece with his hand and said: "Hey old guy! Get in here. We got us a problem!" Mike Haggar stood his nearly seven foot tall frame up and walked in saying: "Hold your horses kid Cody, I don't move as fast as I used to." Cody handed him the phone and Guy repeated what he had told Cody. Haggar said: "Sure. I can help with that, I can call in a favor but why don't you go?" Guy said: "I wanted to but Terry says Maki is as good as dead if anyone but him shows up, and I believe him. Terry doesn't scare easily. If he says only he can do it, then only he can do it." Mike nodded in understanding as he said: "Terry? As in Terry Bogard?" When Guy said yes, Mike said: "Stay where you're at, I'll be there in an hour."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

One hour later, Terry was on his was to Metro City International Airport in a limousine with a police escort courtesy of Metro City in "appreciation for the contributions" of former Mayor, Mike Haggar. Terry didn't care how he got there, so long as he got there. Cody, Guy and Haggar sat across from him in the back seat, each one wrapped in his own thoughts. Few words had been exchanged after Terry gave the trio a rundown of the coming battle. Each man knew the name of Geese Howard and the stories that accompanied it.

At the airport, the group was able to bypass security and go straight to the tarmac where a fully fueled Lear jet was just starting its engines. Haggar spoke for the group and said: "We'd go with you if we could but you're right to make us stay behind. Geese Howard is not a man to be trifled with. Good luck warrior." Terry thanked the former wrestler and got on the plane. Five minutes later, he was in the air. He told himself: "Hold on Maki. I'm coming for you and nothing on this earth will prevent me from stopping Geese Howard for sure this time! Nothing."

The flight back to South Town on the Lear jet only took half as long as the commercial flight going to Metro City had. From the airport, Andy picked Terry up and took him to the marina where Terry was able to rent a powerboat. The thirty minute run across the water felt like thirty years, even at the boat's top speed. As Terry neared the island, memories of his first visit came to mind. This time though, Terry wasn't sneaking onto the island, he had been invited and so he tied up at the pier.

Ripper and Hopper both were waiting to meet Terry. As ordered, they both gave Terry a short bow of respect. Geese may have hated Terry but he did respect him as an opponent and made sure his personal assistants were aware of that. Hopper's voice carried a slimy shadiness to it that made Terry instantly dislike him. Ripper was quiet and only stood next to his partner. Hopper said: "Greetings Mr. Bogard. My employer, Mr. Howard has been expecting you. Please follow me."

Terry followed the two lackeys upa set of carved stone steps similar to those he had climbed years ago to get to the main compound. The main courtyard used the same set up as from Terry's first visit. Manicured and lush, green grass leading to a Japanese style wooden foot bridge with a pond full of koei fish. Off to one side was an enclosed fighting arena. Hopper pointed and said greasily: "Mr. Howard is waiting for you in his personal dojo over there." Terry walked over to the steps, climbed them and opened the shoji doors at the top. Inside in a kneeling position, was Geese Howard.

Geese looked up at Terry, hatred practically oozing from his eyes as he saw his enemy. Dressed in red hakama pants with white ankle socks on, Geese wore no gi jacket, only a medallion around his neck that rested in the center of his chest over a deep horizontal scar. He said: "Welcome, Terry Bogard. I have been waiting for you for quite some time." Terry spoke: "Cut the crap Geese! I want proof of life that Maki is alive and well." Geese said: "You are in no position to demand anything from me Bogard! Even though I hate you with every fiber of my being, I have to acknowledge that since you did defeat me once, I can respect you as an opponent. Because of that, I will grant your wish. Ripper, Hopper! Take Mr. Bogard to see his woman and bring him back to me." Both men had followed Terry and bowed low, but Hopper was the only one who spoke as he said: "Yes sir."

The two thugs took Terry down into a dungeon like cell below the house proper to a large room that held six identical cells. Each had thick iron bars for walls and measured perhaps eight by ten foot square. Only one cell was occupied and in it sat Maki in a meditation pose on her pallet of straw. Off to one side was a sheet hanging from the ceiling and a lidded bucket for eliminating into. She seemed none the worse for wear as Terry said: "Open the damn door and get out! I want her to talk to me straight, not out of fear of what you might do to her if she doesn't say what you want her to."

Hopper opened the cell door andleft withRipper. As he closed the larger room door he said lecherously: "Heh, heh, heh. You have five minutes, and remember, we'll be watching!"

Maki opened her eyes as Terry came in. When the larger room door closed behind the two henchmen, she practically leapt off her pallet and into Terry's arms. She held onto Terry tightly as she cried on his shoulder. She said: "I was so scared Terry. They drugged me and took me from my home without a word. They wouldn't even tell me why they did it until today when I found out I was bait for you." Terry held her to him and said: "Shhh, shhh. I'm here now and I promise I'll get you out of here. Did they hurt you? Maki said: "No more than a tranquilizer dart to the arm, but that bastard out there, the only one of the two who talks pulled the trigger and he looked like he enjoyed doing it." Terry said: You know what I have to do to win this fight don't you?" Maki still in Terry's arms said: "Yes, I know. Only one of you will be coming out of this fight alive. Terry said: "I hope you can forgive me for what I must do."

Hopper came back in and said: "Time's up." Maki stared daggers at him as Terry said: "I'll be back for you Maki. I finally have something to truly fight for." Maki's expression softened as she heard these words and kissed Terry on the lips. The kiss was broken slowly. Maki said: "Go _my_ warrior. Fight well."

Hopper closed the cell door behind Terry as he left Maki's cell. After he stepped around Terry to lead the way back up the stairs, Terry said: "Hey slime ball, turn around." When Hopper did, he didn't know what hit him when Terry suddenly said: "Burn Knuckle!" The glowing fist blasted the man known only as Hopper square in the face and sent him into the stone wall to bounce off it and land on his face and lie still. Terry recovered from his signature attack and looked at Ripper who had a slight smirk on his face at the state of his partner. No words were needed as Ripper took Terry back to his master, Geese Howard.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As Terry was led back to the fighting arena, he began collecting ki energy as he walked behind the thug. He was fighting mad and getting into fight mode. Still, his mind took note of this sudden refinement of his abilities. In that same small corner of his mind, Terry Bogard knew how this was possible. He finally had something, no, some_one_ to fight for now. Knowing this, Terry Bogard prepared for what could quite possibly be _his_ final fight.

The two warriors faced each other from across the arena. Terry spoke first: "Geese, why did you go to all this trouble? Until today, I couldn't have cared less if you survived our last battle or not. In defeating you, I avenged my father, my first teacher and I avenged her. Why?" Geese said: "Because I could, that's why. I hurt you just as you hurt me when you defeated me, and I wish to go on hurting you. Actually in a way, I have much to thank you for. After defeating me I played dead for a time and nursed myself back to health. Thanks to this wound on my chest, my power has only grown. In playing you off against my half-brother, Wolfgang Krauser, you eliminated the biggest threat I had left after I killed your father and Tung Fue Rue. That worthless slut Lily was just a bonus. Are you ready to die now?"

The battle was joined. Geese opened with: "Reppuken!" The violent wave technique similar to Terry's Power Wave came straight and true. Terry knelt to the ground: "Power Wave!" The two wave techniques collided and cancelled each other out with a back blast of warm air that caused both fighters to cover their faces momentarily.

Terry was the first to recover as he said: "Power Dunk!" Terry jumped in the air and came down with a mid air version of his burn knuckle that connected squarely with Geese's jaw. The technique knocked the older man down and away. He got up, wiped some blood from his mouth and said: "Excellent. Do you have more?" Terry answered the request: "Burn Knuckle!" This time though the older man caught the technique just shy of connecting and turned it into a high aikido throw that sent the younger man across the arena floor as Geese taunted: "Too easy."

On the attack this time, Geese flew in with a spinning heel kick that Terry barely absorbed with a block as Terry countered with: "Crack Shot!" The inverted kick at such close quarters, caught Geese on the top of his head, forcing him down on one knee for a second hit to his shoulder blade. By itself the two hits were enough to send the older man to the ground again as Terry jumped away to gain space. Geese stood up as Terry charged in. Thus starting a volley of punches and kicks between both fighters that left them both bloody in short order.

The exchange of blows continued until Terry faked an elbow smash, causing Geese to counter with a roundhouse right punch that missed as Terry knelt to the ground and yelled: "POWER GEYSER!" The technique erupted directly beneath Geese's feet and sent him flying up and away to land hard on the ground several feet away. Terry began to draw even more ki from the earth as he prepared his next attack. Geese stood slowly as he saw Terry's stance. Arms straight out from his body, feet shoulder width apart. Geese knew what was next and for a moment felt fear in the pit of his belly as he remembered what happened the last time he had been hit with Terry's ultimate attack.

"Terry called out: "Hakkyokuseiken . . . sen pu kyaku!" The tornado was even stronger than the first time Terry had used it on Geese. As the attack surrounded Geese he blocked what he could but felt himself weaken with each new hit this more powerful version of the final attack produced. Geese felt a split second interval in between two attacks and used his own final technique: "RAGING STORM!"

The cage of blue-white energy burst up from the ground around Geese and like a steel jaw trap stabbed into the Lone Wolf. Terry felt excruciating pain as the bars of the energy cage stabbed into him from all sides. Terry let out an ear-rending scream of pure agony as he flew back from the attack and landed hard chest-first.

Terry lay there a moment before putting his arms under him and pushing himself up to a kneeling position. Geese was in little better shape as he said: "You have fought well Bogard. After I kill you, I think I'll go after your friend Joe Higashi next. After him, I'll settle with your brother and his wife. Maybe even raise their child as my own, or maybe I'll just kill it in front of its parents before I kill them. I'm sure I can conjure something from my dark imagination, ha ha haaa haaaaa."

Terry felt something snap inside. Only once before had he felt that snap. After Sulia died in his arms, just before he destroyed the Goddamus thing. Terry stood and turned around as a sudden wellspring of ki energy erupted under his feet. Geese's eyes widened as he realized he, Geese Howard, the one time "King of South Town", had gone too far.

Terry ran in and shrugged of every attack Geese could throw as he hit the older man in a flurry of punches and kicks to the gut, and face over and over. Terry did a short hop away and right knife edge kicked in the side of one of Geese's knees, followed by a left round kick to the back of the same leg. Sending Geese to the ground on his injured knee, Terry did a low spinning heel kick to the back of Geese's head sending the older man to the ground.

Geese got to his feet, barely, as Terry stepped behind him, grasped either side of his head, hesitated a moment and then gave Geese Howard's head a sharp turn to the right, snapping his neck instantly. The sound of snapping bone rang out like a gunshot. Geese's lifeless body fell to the ground as Terry stood there, barely standing himself.

Terry stood there a moment longer as it dawned on him just what he had been forced to do. Intellectually, Terry knew he had little choice but to end the fight as he had. Geese would have kept coming and coming, hurting everyone that Terry loved. His friend Joe and probably Joe's girlfriend King. Andy, Mai, and even their child would have been in danger too. This hadn't been like the time he defeated Krauser. Krauser had chosen suicide to life after being defeated. Krauser had voluntarily stepped out of the hole in the wall. This time though, the death of his opponent had been an intentional act. Terry had had to end the threat that Geese Howard represented. Even after the justification, it didn't make it any easier.

Maki saw Ripper open her cell door and leave. She had heard Terry's scream but was crying too hard to hear the final result as she ran up the stairs. Running and running, two sometimes three steps at a time, Maki ran until finally she was outside the dungeon entrance. She looked over to the arena, afraid of what she might see but knowing she had to see it nonetheless.

Throwing open the shoji doors, she saw Terry standing there motionless and emotionless, looking at Geese Howard's body. Maki could clearly see that Geese Howard would never be a threat again. She ran to Terry saying: "Terry, oh my god Terry, you're alive. Thank god you're alive!"

Snapped back to the moment, Terry looked away from the body at his feet and saw his beautiful ninja running to him. Terry knew too that she was _his_ ninja just as he was now _her_ warrior. Jumping into his arms again, she held onto him with all her might and kissed him on the lips just as strongly. For a moment, the world ceased to exist for the two fighters.

Their kiss ended with the need for the two to breath. Together, they turned away from the grisly object behind them as Terry said: "I know what I have to fight for now Maki. I love you and I want you to be by my side for the rest of my life." Maki kissed him again, then said: "I love you too, Terry. I'll be there with you if you want." Terry said: "I do." Maki then said: "Let's go home Terry." Terry Bogard knew that he would never be "The Lone Wolf" again as he answered with: "Yes. Let's."


End file.
